Shadius:Part 2
Chapter 2:Shadius "Look, they defeated Darkius, his brother won't dare attack them." "Have you lost your intelligence since Darkius was defeated? His brother, Shadius, is vengeful, and determined to revive his brother. If we don't want Darkius coming back, we have to kill Shadius." '''"Link is very strong, he has a strong descendant, and has a friend who now knows his true power." "Shade Link is with them too. That triples their chances, however, what if Shadius finds out Shade Link's weakness?" "SHADIUS WILL NOT ATTACK THEM!!!!!!!!" "Rauru, you are the oldest sage here, but certainly not the smartest."' "Goro Zelda is right! Goro King Phantom is much smarter than you!" "Is that supposed to be a joke?! I have an IQ of 180!" "Then what's the capital of Assyria?" "What? Lets quiz YOU! WHAT is your favorite color?" '"Eh?"' "Okay, Axius, King Phantom, assemble your troops! We have an entire army of enemies coming our way."' "Yes Ma'am". Twilight Palace "And now I pronounce you husband and wife" Shade Link looked up to see something flying, and leaves. "Hey, Shade, where are you going?" "Be right back." "I did what you wanted me to do, so just tell me, what if-" A sword with a black handle and golden blade impaled Jolmara. Blue blood spilled everywhere. Jolmara turned around to see the sword fly into Shade Link's hand."ANOTHER ONE! Master, RUN!" A Darknut-shaped figure jumped backwards and off the Twilight Palace. Shade Link cut Jolmara in two, and looked over the edge. Nothing. Bottom of Darkius's Castle "So, how is your plan going?" "So far, pretty well. Nothing can stop us, nothing. Soon, Hyrule will be in our hands, but first those heroes must be dealt with!" Arbiter's Grounds/Gerudo Desert "I am very sorry that I have to leave, but my friends need me." "Good luck, Leank." "Guys, what the hell is that?" All of a sudden an explosion far off in the desert occured. "RUN!" The 7 teleported via the Twilight Portal onto the Cave of Ordeals. They saw another explosion where they first saw it, and dark versions of Bokoblins, Moblins, and Stalfos dashed out of it. They started to climb the cliff Link, Leank, Navi, Tatl, Tael, Skull kid, and Shade Link were on. The heroes prepared themselves, and as they kept cutting down enemies, more of them appeared. All of the monsters cornered the heroes, and pushed them off the cliff. As they were just about to be torn to shreds by the enemies at the bottom, they landed on a spinning axe that was thrown. The axe stuck into the cliff, and the 7 looked around, surprised. All of a sudden, an Iron Knuckle wearing black armor arrived, and several other Iron Knuckles appeared behind him. The line of Iron Knuckles then turned to have every member of the line facing the enemies. A huge Phantom wearing black and silver armor appeared next to the army of Iron Knuckles, and the same thing happened to him: several Phantoms appeared. The leaders of the two armies pointed their sword/axe at the enemies, and they all shouted. They then charged at the army of enemies and cut them up bit by bit. Link, Leank, Skull kid, and Shade Link then attacked the distracted enemies. When blood covered the entire battlefield, the Iron Knuckles and Phantoms disappeared, except for 3 of each, one gold phantom and a Phantom wearing black, blue, red and gold accompanying the Big Phantom, and two Gold armor-wearing Iron Knuckles accompanying the one leading the army. They turned to the heroes, nodded, and vanished. "Who were they?" Click here for Chapter 3